Stimulation
by ToastedBread
Summary: Do what you want, say what you want, I love you.DaisukeDark....later on more pairings, on hold.


I do not own DN Angel or anything to do with it, so anything from DN Angel you find in here is not mine.

Enjoy the first chapter; the "rawr" is used as a line breaker.

**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr**

**Author's Perspective:**

A scream breaks the silence of the class, "DAAAAAAARK!"

A handsome purple-haired boy had just sat down in his desk, after running away from the desk of a short boy with red-spiky hair. The redhead's name was Daisuke Niwa, and he had soft red-eyes which looked like they belonged to an innocent child, filled with childish and quirky intent. The red-haired boy was wearing a white t-shirt and dark-red pants to match his flaming red hair, and had a childish face with an almost pointed chin. He was known for his clumsiness, friendliness, and his wanting to be unique. Daisuke even got his friends to start calling each other by their first name.

**Daisuke's Perspective:**

Sigh, he stole my utensil yet again, when will he ever just buy his own supplies? This is the millionth time the thief's done this, but I think that's because I stopped getting angry about it, it's more of a slight annoyance, like going to make eggs in the morning but then realizing there's none left.

Plus, he's so cute, how _can_ you get mad at him? With his bright purple eyes gazing at you and his best little-girl pout, it's just impossible. He has dark-purple hair to meet his bright purple eyes, which are always filled with nothing but lust; he's the horniest person I know, and is for some reason always wearing black pants with a collared purple shirt. His skin was golden, and always seemed to be illuminating from him, he was angelic in his appearance, but a devil in his thoughts. The thief's name is Dark Mousy…one of the hottest guys in the school.

"Daaaaaaaaaark, I need my pencil!!"

"Guess you'll just have to come and take it from me!" as the evil genius slips it in his pants….

"ugh…"

The rest of the class has officially started staring at Dark and me. He sits right in front of me, one of the worst ideas in the world. We never stop talking, and most people think we're dating… even though we're more of a friend with benefits sort of thing… It's really complicated… for some reason there's just total lust between us, and neither him nor I feel anything more than that. Anyway we're about to write a test and he's not giving me my freaking pencil! He's so unprepared…I'm surprised he's even passing this course…English 101.

"daaiiisssuuukkkeee… are you going to come and get your pencil or not?" Dark taunted, almost pouting at the fact that it's taking me so long to get over to him.

As I quickly step out of my seat to go get my pencil, like the buzzing of a bee coming in for the sting I can hear the class start to whisper wretched little rumors among themselves.

"Psssssssssssssst. I told you they were dating!!! Haahaa"

"He's just getting his pencil… how does that mean they're dating? o.O"

"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

"That's for girls you idiot…."

"….Dog fight! Dog fight! Dog fight!

shakes head

So I finally reach Dark and he's just kind of smiling, that cute little smile of his that can light up an entire cave… I just want to jump on him and start ravishing that pretty little neck of his….

Rustling the thief's hair and looking angry, I spit out, "Seriously Dark!! Give me my pencil back, the teacher's going to be back any second with the photocopies of the test and I need my pencil!!!"

"Don't you have any extras?!?" he replies, knowing fully well that I don't have any extras, and then winking at me as if to not be anymore obvious he's prolonging this 'til the teacher comes.

I replied frantically, "NO! All I have are pens, and last time the teacher told us not to use any pens so you stole my extra pencil then too…"

Dark almost sings this as his face beams up like a little kid in a candy store, "You should have kept a better eye on your things Dai-kun!"

Sigh, he used my pet name…. I had nothing else to do, so I jumped on his lap.

Oomph…just as I start feeling my unusually large pencil underneath me he whispers in my ear…

"Hey Dai-kun, that's not your pencil…."

I can't take it anymore; I just grab his neck with one hand and seize his cheek with the other as I meet his lips with mine…his luscious lips. With a strange gentle firmness, he caresses my waist and kisses me back, licking my lips for entry.

With his waist starting to pump into my ass, we're moving in sync motion as I let him enter my mouth with his tongue. It was as if a rabid animal was let out of their cage as Dark's tongue invaded my mouth, playing with my lips before circling around my teeth, and then rubbing the inside of my cheek. He'd lick every one of my teeth before meeting the sides of my mouth again, and then circling around my tongue like a predator surrounding its prey. When he finally meets his tongue with mine it's almost overwhelming, the idea of his warm, moist tongue even entering my mouth was enough to get me off, the fact that it was creating a knot with my own tongue just put me over the edge, and I was fully erect now. Dark was pleasuring my entire mouth at once, it felt heavenly.

"Dark and Daisuke sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-NG….." The chanting of the class completely surrounded my thoughts, but it didn't seem to stop Dark at all, in fact, I think it just fired him up even more.

The lustful purple-eyed boy started rubbing my back up and down, reaching down to my ass and then clutching it as if he's holding on for his life.

"DAISUKE!!!!!"

The yell finally stops Dark, and as I part my mouth from his I turn my head to meet the worried face of my best friend Takeshi.

With a slight worry in his voice, the exasperated teen yells, "How am I supposed to stay your best friend if you keep publicly humiliating me in front of everyone? Get the hell off Dark and back to your desk!! The teacher is going to be here any second." He never was one to even respect Dark with a suffix, and to see me kissing him must have put him over the edge, as his usually soft brown eyes were now hard and full of hatred.

Dark sneers, pushes his hair out of his eyes and then snaps back, "You're just jealous 'cause you don't get to kiss anyone as cute as me."

"I wouldn't want to kiss anyone as cute as you if….if…..if I had a 10 foot pole!!!"

Takeshi was never great at comebacks….

"Stop talking, you're just embarrassing yourself _Takeshi-kun_… now leave me and my Dai-kun alone."

Dark knows Takeshi hates it when the suffix is -Kun, sigh. I better speak up…they're going to start clawing each other's heart's out soon.

With fists clench and Takeshi's face contorted, looking for the right words, he finally replies, "Leave you alone? Why don't you guys get a room?! Stop groping and kissing each other in the middle of the class, it's nauseating…"

Between laughter and with a smug smile on his face the entire time, Dark manages to choke out, "Nauseating? Then why are you popping a tent?"

Popping a tent? As I look down at Takeshi, his pants are unusually tight from some sort of object creating a tent-shape with his pants. Sigh, he has a boner. As Takeshi looks down at himself and turns beet red, he quickly sits down and makes obscene gestures at Dark before burying himself in his arms. The laughter from the class was so deafening it almost threw me off of Dark, thankfully he was still holding on to my ass.

"Takeshi, when will you understand, you're never going to get anyone as cute as me, no matter how hard you masturbate to Dai-kun and me making out." Dark smirks wickedly, and then slides his hand through his hair removing the purple bangs from in front of his eyes again, almost confirming his boredom with this conversation.

Alright this has gone far enough, I've got to end this, and Takeshi _is_ my best friend after all.

"Dark! Stop bullying Takeshi-san and give me my pencil back! The teacher is going to be back any second."

"FINE!" So the bully reaches in his pants…and after making it seem like he's pulling out an anchor, pulls out my pencil and hands it to me with a wink… ugh….why is he so freaking cute.

I turn my head to see if the teacher was coming, but my gaze meets Takeshi's flushing face and weak-smile as they sprout from underneath the cave he made with his arms.

As I'm about to get off of Dark, the bully holds my face in his hands and pulls my lips towards his one last time. I can feel Takeshi whipping daggers at Dark with those light brown eyes of his…. Takeshi's really cute I don't know why he's not dating anyone. The lonely-brown eyed boy has soft brown hair and is always wearing tight brown pants with a baggy white t-shirt that says, "Number 1 reporter" in flaming red writing… he's so outgoing too, and always speaking his mind. I guess one has to when they want to be a reporter.

"Finally!" Takeshi yells before turning to the rest of the class… "You can all go back to those boring lives of yours; Niwa-san has officially hopped off of Dark, the vomiting and gagging can sto—"He was cut off as the teacher just ran in the class, thankfully I just got to my own seat.

The out of breath teacher yells, "Takeshi sit down! Everybody take out your pen's and English text books, this is going to be an open-book test…which means …it's EXTREMELY hard. Also…let's have NO PENCILS today!!"

Why is he always changing his mind? Ugh…as I reach in my pocket to grab my pen I find out it's not there… so I start to rummage through my backpack and desk and I just can't find it!! All there is in my backpack is my English textbook and a picture of me and Takeshi hugging in front of the park statue. While I look up from searching in my backpack I see Dark smirking at me with my pen in his hand! I sit there open-mouthed and ready to swear at him, but then he winks at me and starts twirling the pen between his fingers… damn those lustful purple eyes of his, I can't even get mad.

Before Dark turns around to write the test he stands up in front of the class to make an announcement, "Does anybody have a pen for Daisuke-kun? It seems he has lost his, that poor unprepared soul! How is he even passing this course? Tsk tsk tsk…"

Sigh, I don't know why he keeps doing this to me… I swear he purposely doesn't bring any supplies to school just so he can steal them from me…that crafty and surprisingly cute bastard.

As the teacher starts handing out the tests Takeshi hands a pen to me and I take out my text book. I start writing the 22 page test.

While I'm writing the test, something illuminating catches my eyes…its Dark's ass! His black pants are a bit too low and I can see his ass-crack creeping up into view… wait….HE'S GOING COMMANDO!!!! Today of all days, why, why Dark?!? Now I'll never be able to concentrate on my test.

As I'm staring intently at Dark's ass, he turns around and begins to smile that evil little smile of his. He then winks and turns back to his test, knowing perfectly well his ass is distracting me.

Sigh, I hate Dark sometimes, but I'm so glad he's my best friend.

**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr**

I know that was a bit basic, but I just wanted to set up the attitude between the characters, that's why the first 2 chapters will be in class. When summer comes, that's when the plot truly develops and explodes like a 12 year old boy watching porn for the first time. On the topic of boys watching porn, the smut in the middle will never be random again.

Remember, this is my first story so any writing hints is welcome AND preferred.

Review, help a brother out!

-TB


End file.
